general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Peter Daniels Mitchell (A New Life)
Peter Daniels Mitchell, better known as Pete is the main protagonist of A New Life. A kindhearted and caring man who finds himself in the middle of the apocalypse, Pete is willing to take any risk to protect his girlfriend and his most close friends. Overview Appearance Pete is fit, but not built man. He haves short and curly brown hair, light brown eyes and conserves a stubble, a failed attempt to grow a full beard, as stated by himself. Personality Pete is kindhearted and friendly, caring very much about his friends, even putting himself in danger to help them. When forced to face the apocalypse, Pete showed to be scared about his and other people's deaths, mainly his family and girlfriend. As he lives in the apocalypse, Pete eventually surpasses his fear and becomes more mature and confidant. Pre-Apocalypse Before the outbreak began, Pete worked as an office clerk in a advertising agency, but never liked his job. He wanted to quit his job, but lacked courage to do so. Pete also had a girlfriend named Angela, and loved her very much. Post-Apocalypse The Beginning The episode starts with Pete and Angela seated on a park in a beautiful Sunday day. Pete is unable to stop looking at her, which she finds creepy. At some point, Angela asks Pete if she can make him a question. Pete panics, thinking she will ask him to marry her, but it ends up being all a dream he had at work. Pete's boss, Mr. Johnson, caughs him sleeping and scolds him for it, while his coworkers Tim and Troy watches, laughing. When Johnson leaves, Pete and Tim starts to call him names, which Troy disagrees. While Tim and Troy argues, Pete looks at a picture of Angela in his computer, hoping to see her soon. When Mr. Johnson screams as he's dying, Pete rushes to check on him, but is too shocked to do something. While Tim and Troy tries to revive him, Pete attempts to call 911 but the calls keeps getting dropped. When Mr. Johnson reanimates, Pete watches in horror him kill Troy and Tim drops a printer on his head. After some time paralyzed because of the shock, Pete gets angry at Tim for "murdering" him. The episode ends when Pete realizes that a Zombie Apocalypse started and that Angela might be in danger, while Tim conforts him saying that they will get out of the building and save her. I Promise The episode starts with Pete and Tim arguing what to do next. Tim calls Pete to see something at the window. Pete witnesses a man getting devoured and a mother running from zombies with her daughter. The two then tries to flee the building. Pete and Tim runs down the stairs but end up trapped there when they discover that the building is overrun. Pete holds the door knob as he listens the dead getting closer and closer. Tim asks if Pete knows someone that had a gun, in order to kill the undead. Pete replies that Mr. Johnson had one at his office, but the idea is dropped when they discover neither of them can shoot. Pete starts to panicking as he keep hearing the dead getting closer and he worries about Angela. Tim gets nervous with Pete's attitude, which leads him to grab him by the collars and knocks some sense into his friend's head. After hearing Tim's words, Pete changes his attitude to a more coragous one when he realizes that if he panics, he will die before he can help Angela. Pete then agrees to run through the zombies to escape. He does so and somehow manages to do without any harm, until he realizes he did it because the dead were occupied attacking Tim. Pete tries to help his friend but is told by him to keep going. He exits the building and sees again the devoured man, now just a corpse with nearly no flesh left. He runs to an alley but the exit of it is blocked. Pete gets trapped there and pledges his to God to live to at least be reunited with Angela. Together We Survive Pete gives up and prepares to be devoured, but gets his life saved by Kurt and Leon. He thanks them and is told that the apocalypse is over a week now. He also says he wants to look for Angela, but agrees about going to their camp first. At the camp, Pete silently witnesses Kurt's family moment with his brother and Barry's argument with Craig. When Kurt goes talk to Barry, the later starts arguing about him being at the camp. Pete manages to calm their nerves as he just want to find his girlfriend. He says he can't lose her, as she's all he have. At the end of the episode he gets ready to look for her alongside Kurt. Hope Pete stays silent as Barry and Kurt argues about taking Leon with them, and after the argument is over, they leave the camp. When looking for Angela at her apartment, Pete discovers the reanimated corpse of a known person, the porter, who he talked with sometimes. Saddened by his death, he denies Kurt's offer to do it himself. They go to the second floor, where Pete discovers the door to Angela's apartment unlocked. He founds the apartment looted and completely messed. He looks for Angela there but only finds a picture of her at her bedroom, which makes him cry, remembering the old times. The three then heads to the house of a friend of her, Alice, where according to Pete, was their best bet. Pete tries to call Alice, but gets no response as the door is locked. Leon then busts it open and Pete finds out that Alice commited suicide by hanging herself at the ceiling fan. Panicking and not knowing where to look next, Pete sits at the porch, wanting to be left alone with his sad feels. Kurt and Leon tries to talk to him, but he yells at them. At the end, they show Pete that Angela is alive, and actually fighting zombies quarters from there. Reunited Pete is so joyfull to find Angela that he mindlessly runs to her, ignoring the zombies, which gets himself trapped between four of them. He quickly grabs a gardening knife from the floor and kills his first zombie. Soon after, he reunites with Angela and they both share a long and deep kiss. He questions her about the gun she haves and how come she can shoot, which Angela responds that she just found it and that shooting a gun is easy to her. When she asks him about Tim, Pete saddens himself again over his friend's death. They both get interrupted by Kurt, and heads out back to the camp, holding each other tight, which embarasses the other guys. When they arrive at the camp, Barry starts to scold them for being late, to which Pete seems to ignore, as Kurt and Leon. He and Angela sits by Anthony and Sarah at the campfire and they get to know each other a little. When Craig introduces himself to him, Pete makes fun at his surname, angering him, which leads to Kurt joking about it too, making the few people that get the joke laugh. After the dinner, Pete doesn't pay attention at the group chat, as he is too relieved to be with Angela to do it. When she says she's sleepy, they both get to Kurt's car and he says he's too tired to do anything, to which she understands. Before sleeping, Pete recaps all what happened in just one day and wishes this was all a bad nightmare, but knows it's not. Killed Victims *Duncan Green *Numerous counts of zombies Relationships Angela Williams Angela is Pete's girlfriend. He deeply loves her and really cares about her, as finding her was his main focus at the start of the outbreak, seen when he said she's all he haves. When the two reunites, this feelings are shown to be true to both of them, as Angela states she was also trying to find him. Tim Pete and Tim aren't seen interecting much, but it's mentioned that Tim is Pete's best friend on work. They seem to care about each other, mainly when Pete freaks out when Tim kills a zombified Mr. Johnson and when Tim conforts him. Kurt Harrison Pete and Kurt have a good friendship, even though they know each other for only a couple of hours. Kurt is shown to care about Pete, as he promptly helps him to find Angela even going against the orders of the leader of the camp. Leon Carter Pete and Leon aren't seeing interacting much but is safe to assume they are in good terms. Leon appears to get annoyed with Pete when he frequently gets himself in trouble, but otherwise, they appear to be friends. Troy Pete and Troy aren't seen interacting much but they seem to be good friends. However, Troy disapproves Pete's atitude of sleeping at work. Mr. Johnson Pete and Mr. Johnson aren't seen interacting much, but Pete seems to dislike his boss very much, calling him an asshole and telling him to fuck himself behind his back. Category:Characters Category:A New Life Characters Category:A New Life Category:Tommy Category:Protagonists Category:Amputated Victims